Lovely Days, Lustful Nights
by 0BlAcK0RaVe0
Summary: EXPLICIT LEMON/ "I believe I asked if we could be together Chrona,"..."Y-yes, b-but-"..."And right now I believe the lounge to be a fitting location,"..."B-b-but-"..."It's an order, Chrona."..."Yes sir,"...


**Lovely Days, Lustful Nights**

**1: A Maid and her Master**

_**A/N: **__Hello fellow Kid and Chrona fans of the fanfiction world, this is Raven here with a brand new project. _

_In truth while I do have strong morals and live by them to the best of my abilities, I am indeed a kinky person with a naughty mind, and that is where this fanfic comes in._

_I would like to request a favor from those of you who are reading this: give me a mature prompt with any kink of your desire and I'll try to think of something and write it. _

_Think of it is a Kink Meme, just with Kid/Chrona only. _

_Well, no time to waste, here's the first lemon. It's the vanilla kind of sex-a light, simple and sweet start, with Chrona as a maid just to add to it. _

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment. None of the characters present or the songs that are used belongs to me unless I say otherwise._

_**Warning: The following piece is an Alternate-Universe (AU) and contains Porn Without Plot (PWP) **_

_**This story is meant for 18+ or people who can at least takes things like this seriously!**_

* * *

><p>Sometimes Chrona wondered why she accepted the job. The young pinkette scurried around, trying her best to make sure every nook and cranny of the large home was clean and in order. Gallows Mansion didn't look too large on the outside, but in the inside it was indeed very large and therefore very troublesome to keep neat. Cleaning was made even worse due to the neurotic tendencies of the son of her employer.<p>

Despite how charming and attractive he was, the young master couldn't seem to be satisfied and always found something wrong with her work.

Chrona really did honestly wonder why she accepted the job, or why she still kept it anyway. Though it may have to do with the strong feelings she had toward him. Even though there were times he ordered her around a bit too much, she couldn't help but feel drawn towards him…

She went around and did a thorough check of every room, making sure that all the picture frames were neatly arranged and that the toilet paper in every bathroom was in a triangle. Chrona tried her best to assure herself that she was just being paranoid and that there was no need to freak out. That didn't stop her from jumping though when she heard the front door open.

"Chrona, are you here?"

There he was.

"Y-yes, Master Kid, I'll come down right away!" She quickly responded. Straightening out her skirt, which was much shorter than she liked, Chrona quickly scurried down the stairs to meet her master in the foyer.

"W-w-welcome home," she bowed to him.

In front of her stood the rather refined gentleman, Death the Kid- he was a highly respected individual who had quiet the reputation, but you wouldn't really see him like that if you knew him like Chrona did.

"Is everything cleaned and arranged just like I had asked?"

'Y-yes sir,"

Kid looked around the mansion, making sure that she was telling the truth. All Chrona could do was stand there and fiddle around with her fingers nervously. Kid strolled around a bit, studying the picture frames, the plants, and probably every other small detail that shouldn't concern a normal person.

"Hmmm…Everything seems to be in order,"

"Yes sir, i-i-it should."

"Yes," Kid stopped his strolling and was now back to standing in front of her, "well you did a rather fine job Chrona. You are starting to appreciate the beauty of symmetry." Chrona tried not to sigh as Kid started talking about symmetry, though she did like it when he had that silly grin on his face.

"Oh, and there was something I forgot to mention,"

Chrona titled her head to the side as she looked at his face, "W-what is it?" She hoped it had nothing to do with arranging more of the furniture.

"Well, Liz and Patty are currently at a party and Father is busy, so I'm feeling rather...Bored with lack of a better word," he smiled, "would you mind to spend a little time with me?"

Chrona couldn't help but grow a little uneasy with his request. This wasn't the first time she was asked to 'spend time with him', but it always ended the same way- she would be tired and aching, and still she had to clean up.

But still…she could never resist that smile, and it wasn't like she didn't like it so…

"N-no sir," she bowed, "I-I wouldn't mind at all." Kid's eyes shined mischievously as he took her hand and squeezed her hand. He started leading her toward the lounge room, which surprised her.

"W-wait, M-Master-th-that's the lounge!"

"Well yes, it seems like a nice place to be together, don't you think?"

"B-but I- I just cleaned it and-"

"I believe I asked if we could be together Chrona,"

"Y-yes, b-but-"

"And right now I believe the lounge to be a fitting location,"

"B-b-but-"

"It's an order, Chrona."

"…." There was no point in protesting with him, especially when he said that. So in the end Chrona let out a sigh of defeat.

"Yes sir,"

* * *

><p>Their lips moved slowly against each other, caught in a passion that was unexplainable. Chrona was seated on Kid's lap, legs apart, and the young maid tried her best to keep her composure and not to collapse. Despite all the times the two of them were like this, she still couldn't help but feel anxious. His actions didn't help either.<p>

One of Kid's hands was in her hair, caressing the strands, while the other one was being naughty and making its way down to her legs, caressing the exposed skin. She shivered at the contact. It was during times like this that she was reminded why the uniform had such a short skirt.

"Chrona," Kid mumbled, breaking the kiss but not moving his lips too far from her own, "are you ready?" Chrona was too entranced by the lustful shine in his eyes to say anything coherent, so she had to nod her head as a response.

"Good," he smiled. The next few seconds were a complete blur to here as she was suddenly flipped onto the plush red couch they were sitting on. Chrona was now on her back, her lips once again captured by Kid's but this time in a much more sensual and not as gentle dance. Even his tongue caught her by surprise as it made its way inside.

While his lips were busy, Kid's hands were reaching for a much more desire area. Keeping her arms held down with one, he used the other to reach down and rub against her panties which were starting to become a little wet from all the attention. Kid smirked, his ideas becoming more mischievous as he started to rub his fingers against the clothed entrance. Chrona squirmed under him, her moan being muffled. Kid released her mouth and look down at her, becoming aroused at the sight.

"Do you want me to remove this? It's quiet the annoyance after all,"

"Mm…"

"Well, do you?"

"Mmm…Y-y-yes…."

"Yes…?"

"Y-yes, M-Master K-Kid, p-p-please remove them,"

"Then I shall,"

With that, Kid swiftly slipped the panties off and with nothing to hold them back, he let his fingers play. Chrona squeaked, wrapping her arms around the Shinigami's neck as she felt her entrance being penetrated, preparing her for the main course. Only two fingers were used, in an attempt to keep symmetry, but damn was he good at using them.

"You make the cutest face when you are being pleasured," her master told her, pecking her lips lightly before moving down to skim her exposed neck. It was unfortunate for him that the top of the maid uniform was too tedious to undo, else he'd be ravaging her small breasts right about now.

"M-Master Kid," she moaned out, the fire inside her becoming stronger each time he moved his fingers. At certain points he would be pumping in and out, and on others he would take them out and play with her clit before moving back in. Her desire for him was growing every second. Despite that, though, she had no real power to tell him what to do. She was the servant after all, and she was supposed to let her master decide what to do.

"Chrona…" Kid kissed her once again. He withdrew his fingers, now wet, and reached down to unzip his dress pants which had a noticeable bulge developing. Chrona let out a whimper at the empty feeling, not enjoying how he didn't finish and let the fire burn unsatisfied. It only became worse when she caught sight of his aching member.

"Do want this, my dear?" He asked, his breathing becoming heavier with each passing second as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her soaking entrance. Chrona was far too caught up in the pleasure to give him an answer right away, and instead let out what sounded like an incoherent "Yes.".

"What was that?"

"Y-y-yes!"

"Then turn around and get on your knees,"

Loyally following his orders, Chrona shifted a bit until she was in the exact position he had asked for. The pinkette shivered when she felt one of Kid's hands caress the side of her body before stopping to run down her exposed rear. To say the least, it was really embarrassing since she knew he must be studying the symmetry of her most private places, something she still didn't know how to deal with.

Chrona could hear Kid shuffle behind her, no doubt making sure they were in perfect position, before she felt the sudden sensation.

Penetrating her entrance from behind, Kid stood still, allowing her some time to adjust and for him to relish in how tight she was. Once those few seconds were done, though, he didn't bother to hold back and started to move as fast and as deep as eh could.

Chrona let out a few screams of pleasure here and there as she held on tightly to one of the throw pillows, even burying her face into it from time to time. She would never admit it, but she found the feeling of him inside her to be extremely pleasurable and if she didn't feel so embarrassed she would be begging for more.

While still pounding into her, Kid bent forward to kiss her hair. His hands held onto her hips tightly and attempted to keep her steady as the continued their erotic motions. The shinigami could feel his erection tightening, getting closer to the edge. It wouldn't be long until he had to release. Chrona wasn't too far either, as he could tell from her erotic moans and screams that were getting louder. He wanted to see that face when she came.

After he pounded into her a few more times, Kid removed his still erect cock, much to both their disappointment, before flipping her back into her previous position. He aligned his member perfectly against her entrance before plunging in again. Though this time he didn't bother waiting and went ahead to fucking her as fast as he could.

The way he became more vicious with his movements was too much for Chrona and her sensitive body, and so it wasn't too long until she finally climaxed. She screamed out her master's name as her body shook with the orgasm. She just had to reach up and wrap her arms around him in order to steady herself.

The young Shinigami wasn't too far behind as he slipped out to avoid cumming inside. The adorable expression and the moan she let out as she came was enough for Kid, and he released, specs of his seed staining her uniform. When he was done, he collapsed on top of her, wrapping her in his arm and kissing her face a few more times.

They laid there for a few more minutes, taking in the afterglow as the sounds of their breathing and the ticking clock were the only things to be heard around the room. The couch was a mess, with pillows strewn about and evidence of their actions staining the red. It was things like this that made her wonder why they couldn't have done it in his bed like they normally did. If she didn't fix this soon he would start having a breakdown.

"I…I have to clean this up," Chrona mumbled, about ready to push Kid's body off, but the young master had his arms around her tight.

"No," he mumbled, tired.

"But M-Master, it's…it's unsymmetrical-"

"You can clean it up later," Kid rolled over so now she was the one on top and held her as close as possible, "for now I order you to stay here with me."

"B-but Master-"

"That's an order,"

Chrona tilted her head to the side, kind of confused since he usually let her clean things up even after sex, but something about the way he was looking at her made her think that there was something a bit more going on.

With a shy smile, Chrona snuggled against Kid's chest, letting out a tired sigh.

"Yes, Master,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Well here's the first lemon. I apologize if nothing really makes sense, so really just enjoy the sex, m'kay? Maid!Chrona is just adorable, and yes you can blame DRAGULA's "HandsClean" doujinshi for my interest in that fetish. I bought it, and I highly recommend it to those who also find it appealing. Now if there is anyone willing to translate it for me, just PM me, 'kay? _

_Here are the rules:_

**_-Kid/Chrona has to be the subject. If you want, I could also throw in Soul/Maka, Black*Star/Patty, and even Liz/Human!Ragnarok (shut up) in if the kink is right. _**

**_-If you want to mix another character in with the couple and make it into a threesome or moresome, that is fine but there is no guarantee I can actually do it._**

**_-When it comes to Chrona's gender, normally I would do Girl!Chrona no problem, but if it's Boy!Chrona…Let's just say it would have to be a really hot kink to get me to do it. Hermaphrodite!Chrona is also optional. _**

_So remember folks, if you want me to write a certain lemon just leave a review with your kink and any other small things you want mixed in. I am looking forward to your requests. Though the real question is whether or not I can do them in time. We'll just have to see._

_So remember, if you want me to write a Kid/Chrona lemon for you, leave your kink in a review, or instead just leave a review telling me how I am doing so far. Hope to see you all next time! _


End file.
